


oh can't you see (you belong to me)

by Hellokaelyn



Category: NCIS
Genre: AU, F/M, Sort Of, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 18:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20344354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: Ellie was the notorious Nick Torres' last and only living victim, healing within the confines of the psychiatric ward. A year after her escape and his disappearance, she's finally ready to talk.Agent Sloane listens to some of the missing pieces, but realizes something along the way.





	oh can't you see (you belong to me)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if anyone will like this but the idea was stuck in my head. It's a bit rushed and not exactly the full idea I had in mind but here goes.
> 
> Inspired by an episode of Criminal Minds.
> 
> READ: In this fic Jack etc work for the FBI not NCIS, not that its important.

Agent Sloane walked down the pristine white hall beside one of the doctors, straightening her back as another chill went down her spine. One of many since she walked into the psychiatric hospital an hour ago. There was a haunted feeling to the building, and she wanted nothing more than to run back out the doors. But she was a federal agent and had a job to do.  
  
"We made sure to reserve the day room for you at your request of making her as comfortable as possible."  
  
"Thank you, I really appreciate it." Jack told the doctor, forcing a smile on her face. Dr. Andler had looked nothing short of annoyed since Jack met her.  
  
Dr. Andler pursed her lips. "We do what we can for our patients."  
  
Jack bit down her scoff at that.  
  
"Here we are." Dr. Andler gestured towards the door, only waiting until she stepped forward before walking away back down the hall.  
  
With a roll of her eyes, Jack opened the door and stepped inside. Couches, tables, two TV's and things like board games were set around the room. Only one person occupied it.  
  
A young blonde woman sat on the windowsill with her legs curled against her chest, her eyes looking out the window and past the bars that lined them.  
  
Jack walked over making sure to make noise as to not startle her. "Eleanor Bishop?"  
  
Slowly she turned her head, blinking as if coming out of a daze. Her skin was pale and bags were under her eyes, giving her a slightly unhealthy look. "Ellie. I'm not eighty."  
  
Jack chuckled. "I'm sorry, Ellie. I'm Agent Sloane, but you can call me Jack."  
  
"Jack." Ellie nodded. Jack moved and sat down in a chair at the table next to her, notepad and pen in hand before sliding a file out of her bag.  
  
"Alright, I won't waste your time Ellie." She ignored Ellie's mumble of having plenty of it and continued. "You know why I'm here." Jack said softly, slipping a photo out of the file and sliding it towards the middle of the table.  
  
Ellie slowly moved off the windowsill, moving over to sit in the chair across from Jack, she watched as Ellie grabbed for the picture of Nick Torres, one of the only pictures they had of him. There was something in her eyes Jack couldn't place at that moment. Ellie's head tilted slightly as she studied it before sliding it back.  
  
"A year ago you were found running into the middle of the road, escaping from this man." Jack said softly. Ellie nodded, quick and shortly. Her hand going to her side automatically.  
  
Jack knew what was under the clothes. It was how they knew Ellie was one of his victims, he always carved an N into their skin and always in the same spot.  
  
"If you want to end this interview at any time, you just tell me Ellie, okay?"  
  
Ellie nodded but moved her hand away. "I'm okay."  
  
"We know some of your story, but I'd like to hear it all, to put some pieces together and maybe use it to find him, for you and all the other girls he hurt." Jack told her. "You told us a year ago that Nick didn't abduct you right away..that you started a relationship with him."  
  
She pulled at the sleeve of her sweater and nodded. "Yes."  
  
"How'd you two meet?"

* * *

  
_Ellie nodded her head with a grin listening to the story Jenna was telling her. She turned her head to grab her drink sitting on the bar when her eyes caught a man, a very attractive one at that, standing at the other end behind Jenna. He was looking right at her._  
  
_ Her breath caught when he smiled at her._  
  
_ "Ellie?" Jenna's voice snapped her out of it. "What are you looking at?" She turned following Ellie's gaze. Ellie almost jumped back at the way her friend turned back around quickly, eyes wide. "Oh Ellie no!"_  
  
_ "What? Why not?" Ellie peeked back around Jenna, he was talking with the guys around him but once again glanced at her, this time a small grin as he tipped his drink at her._  
  
_ "In case you forgot, the town we live in isn't that big." Jenna mumbled the quietest she could in the bar._  
  
_ "So? What's wrong with him?"_  
  
_ "God Ellie you really don't keep up with any of the gossip do you?" Ellie huffed at her comment. Why should she? Most of it was lies anyway. "I heard he's..not the best guy. Remember when Brad was thrown out from that store window? That's the guy who did it!"_  
  
_ Ellie frowned. He was the one who tossed Brad through the glass storefront? She had heard he needed multiple stitches but refused to press charges, and the store owner themselves wanted nothing to do with it._  
  
_ There was a twisting in her gut, telling her to not get involved._  
  
_ But yet she still found herself glancing at him for the next hour until Jenna went to the other side of the bar to catch up with another friend. It didn't take long for him to take Jenna's empty stool._  
  
_ She turned herself away from him slightly, but felt her cheeks heat feeling his gaze._  
  
_ "Want me to go already?" He said with a chuckle. "I haven't even used one of those lame lines yet."_  
  
_ Her lips twitched upwards against her better judgement. "I'm not interested."_  
  
_ "Uh-huh alright..can I at least get your name?"_  
  
_ Ellie lifted her head to look at him._  
  
_ Her heart jumped when their eyes met. And damn if she wasn't doomed right then and there. He looked at her so intensely, she felt a shiver go through her. It wasn't of fear or disgust. "Ellie."_  
  
_ "Nick." He grinned. "Can I at least buy you another drink?"_  
  
_ "I-" Her eyes shifted to Jenna deep in conversation with a group of girls. She turned back to Nick. "Sure."_  
  
_ He winked at her. "Hey Doug! Another beer for this beautiful woman!"_  
  
_ Doug a few steps away rolled his eyes in amusement and nodded._  
  
_ "Still want me to go?" Nick asked, leaning closer._  
  
_ Ellie bit her lip. Oh to hell with it. "No."_  
  
_ "Sure about that Ellie?" He said in a low rough tone. A look in his eyes she couldn't place. "From your reaction to me, you aren't completely oblivious to who I am."_  
  
_ "I'm sure." She said firmly. "I never was one for gossip anyway. I like to figure people out on my own."_  
  
_ Nick grinned._  
  
_ By the end of the night Ellie was walked to her car by Nick, placing a soft kiss on his cheek before getting inside. When she got to her apartment, she stared at his name in her contacts with a small smile._

* * *

  
  
"And you two began talking?"  
  
Ellie nodded, pulling at the loose threads of her sweater sleeve. "Everyday, multiple times a day either through text or phone calls." She mumbled.  
  
"How did your friend Jenna react?" Jack asked softly. She remembered interviewing Jenna herself with Gibbs, how torn up she had been. Jack knew from Jenna herself that her opinion of Nick had changed overtime seeing how he was with Ellie, leading to the woman beating herself up over that fact. That she had fallen into the trap and wasn't able to protect her friend.  
  
"She wasn't happy at first." Ellie shared. "But Nick was..he was sweet to me..and Jenna changed her mind."  
  
"And did you meet any of Nick's own friends? Family?"  
  
Ellie frowned. "He doesn't have any family." Jack nodded, it confirmed what they knew. His father had left when he was young, his mother dying only a few years later meaning his older sister was his guardian, his sister who had died in an accident a year before the murders began along with her husband and daughter. "I met some of his friends but we didn't spend much time with them."  
  
"And the change in your relationship?"  
  
She looked at the table top blinking. Her fingers pulling at the threads of her sweater freezing.

* * *

  
  
_ "Nick go back!" Ellie huffed, jumping across him to try and grab for the remote he was holding away from her._  
  
_ "No way!" He chuckled. "Though I certainly don't mind this position-"_  
  
_ Ellie pulled away from him, giving his chest a hard whack only making him laugh more. "But it's a Harry Potter marathon!"_  
  
_ "Exactly! We watched one of your nerd movies last weekend!"_  
  
_ She gasped, staring at him wide eyed and a hand over her heart. "Nick! Spider-Man is not a nerd movie! And you loved it!"_  
  
_ "Was that before or after I fell asleep halfway through?"_  
  
_ "You're such a dic-"_  
  
_ Ellie was cut off with a surprised gasp as Nick suddenly pulled on her legs, and she found herself half in his lap._  
  
_ "Ellie." He said, voice rough making her swallow roughly. His eyes were dark as they looked in her own. "I'll watch your damn marathon under one condition."_  
  
_ "Y-Yeah? What's that?" She whispered, voice cracking slightly._  
  
_ "We go on a date."_  
  
_ "I- what?"_  
  
_ "Next Friday."_  
  
_ Ellie blinked at him, cheeks coloring as she nodded. "Okay."_  
  
_ Nick smiled at her._  
  
_ She felt her breath catch at his smile just like in the bar when they met, and in an almost trance she found herself leaning in. His smile grew as he eagerly closed the remaining distance. Her whole body tingled and seemed to come alive when they kissed. Nick reached up to tangle his fingers in her hair roughly, pulling her even closer and making sure she didn't try and move away. Not that she wanted to. Ellie shifted herself fully onto his lap, losing herself in his taste and touch._  
  
_ Ellie became addicted._

* * *

  
  
"Your timeline matches to when we believe Nick had a cooling off period." Jack told her. "There were no reports, no bodies, we thought whoever the killer was at the time had either been arrested for another crime or died himself..until six months later- a few months before you were found."  
  
Ellie's hands shook, she shakily stood and walked back to the windowsill where she resumed her position from when Jack walked in.  
  
"We..we spent six months together, things were..perfect." She rested her head against the window. "But I found out."

* * *

  
  
_ Ellie had felt something twist in her the second she had walked into Nick's house. Her calls for him went unanswered when she heard a noise from below. Ellie had looked, until she found an entrance to a basement she didn't even know he had._  
  
_ And now as she stood there only seconds later, she realized she should have listened to that twisting in her stomach every time it happened._  
  
_ Nick had her pressed against the basement wall, one hand holding a knife still dripping with blood and the other gripping her throat just tight enough for her to feel pressure._  
  
_ Her body shook with fear and confusion, tears falling down her face as she sobbed quietly. She tried so hard not to stare at the body of a woman on the floor, covered in blood and dead. At the hands of her boyfriend..the man who she had fallen for completely._  
  
_ Ellie felt her mind in a crazed panic. How was this the same man who made her soup when she was sick? Bought her snacks when her supply ran out no matter how weird they were, sat up with her in the middle of the night when she had nightmares, spent hours in a bookstore he hated just waiting for her to find the perfect book..it didn't make sense._  
  
_ "This wasn't supposed to happen this way Ellie." Nick said roughly, his thumb tracing along her throat as a loud sob escaped her. "I thought I could stop." He sounded angry..angry at himself. "I wanted to stop, for you."_  
  
_ "Don't-" She choked out._  
  
_ He breathed in deeply through his nose before leaning in, Ellie's body tensed as he pressed a kiss to the side of her neck. "I really didn't wanna hurt you."_  
  
_ "Nick please-" She whimpered._  
  
_ "Shh." Nick moved his hand from her throat, thumb running along her bottom lip. "I'll be gentle babe."_

* * *

  
  
_ Ellie gently ran the damp towel along the girls skin, wiping up the blood before grabbing the makeshift first aid kit._  
  
_ It had been a few weeks now. Two other girls had already come and gone from the basement._  
  
_ The girl whimpered. "It hurts."_  
  
_ "I know sweetie, I know." Ellie said softly, in a hopefully comforting voice._  
  
_ Nick's heavy steps started coming down the stairs making the girl flinch and jump back, curling herself against the wall._  
  
_ "C'mon." He grunted, grabbing onto Ellie's arm and yanking her up towards the stairs before her or the other girl could react._  
  
_ Ellie flinched at his tight grip but didn't fight. Nick pulled her into a room kicking the door shut with his foot, only letting go after practically tossing her onto the bed, his bed that she had spent many nights in._  
  
_ "Ellie." He said, his eyes dark with lust as he stared at her. A shiver went down her spine. "Are you gonna be good?" His voice low and rough, a familiar sound she had heard over the months in all hours of the night._  
  
_ Ellie squeezed her eyes shut for a moment before nodding._  
  
_ Nick smirked in satisfaction, unbuckling his belt without moving his eyes from her. Ellie's heart raced in her chest. His hand moved to touch her, first going to his mark on her side before trailing along her bare skin._  
  
_ Moments later when Nick practically ripped off her clothes and his body moved against hers, she let herself pretend. Let herself pretend that they were back in time._  
  
_ But even knowing the circumstances Ellie found herself moaning out his name, begging him to not stop._  
  
_ And when she returned to the basement where the girl had curled herself against the wall and into an exhausted pained sleep, Ellie ran her fingers along the bruises she knew would form on her hips later. Those bruises she welcomed._

* * *

  
  
_ "PLEASE NICK! STOP!"_  
  
_ Ellie screamed._  
  
_ And she screamed._  
  
_ Nick's face was contorted into anger, all the love in his eyes gone._  
  
_ Ellie's blood covered his shirt and hands._

* * *

  
  
_ She ran without looking back. Her breathing heavy as tears ran down her cheeks mixing with the blood. Her bare feet pounded against the cold rough ground cutting into her but she didn't notice._  
  
_ Ellie ran into the middle of the road when she spotted headlights in the distance._  
  
_ As the car screeched to a stop only inches from her and a freaked out worried tone reached her ears, Ellie dropped._  
  
_ Nick's name on her lips, a smirk come and gone just as quickly, her eyes slid shut._

_She did it just as planned._

* * *

  
  
"Ellie?"  
  
She blinked as if coming back to reality before looking back at Jack.  
  
"I think I have what I need."  
  
"I didn't say much." Ellie tilted her head in confusion.  
  
"We only needed to fill in some pieces." Jack told her. "I think it's obvious other than Nick's old house you have no idea where he could be. We've checked every other location he's been to."  
  
"Sorry I couldn't be of help."  
  
Jack waved her comment away. "This wasn't a guarantee, we just like to cover all our bases." Ellie nodded and watched her gather her things.  
  
But as Jack moved to leave she stopped and looked at Ellie. "Ellie?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You still love him, don't you?"  
  
Ellie wrapped her arms around herself. "Yes."  
  
Jack smiled sadly and left. She knew questioning Ellie any more would be a waste of time just for that fact. She had an idea from the way Ellie looked and touched his picture, but got the confirmation at the way she talked about him..even after what he'd done to her. Either it be stockholm syndrome or actual love, it wasn't her job to know. They wouldn't be bothering the poor girl anymore.

* * *

  
The second the day room door shut behind Jack, Ellie turned to the window once more.  
  
Her reflection showed a small smirk.  
  
They fell for it everytime.  
  
And now all she had to do was wait.

* * *

  
  
**Five months later**  
  
Ellie waved goodbye to the nurse who drove her home as she drove away. But she didn't go into the apartment building they thought she lived in. Instead she continued down the street, turning the corner spotting the black car parked only a few feet away.  
  
She slid into the car and turned to the driver with a grin.  
  
"Fuck I've missed you babe."  
  
Ellie giggled seconds before lips crashed into hers, a sigh of longing leaving her.  
  
"I've missed you too." She said breathlessly when they pulled away.  
  
Nick grinned at her. "Ready to get the hell out of his place?"  
  
"God yes." She chuckled. "Where are we going?"  
  
He started the car with one hand on the wheel and the other tangled with hers. "You'll see."  
  
Ellie huffed but didn't push. Instead she leaned back against the seat breathing in the fresh air coming in through the crack of her window.  
  
As they drove out of the state Eleanor Bishop, the girl who unknowingly fell in heart first with a murderer, became one of his victims for a short time, then his partner..disappeared.  
  
They were now just Nick and Ellie.  
  
And they were going to take on the world by storm, together.


End file.
